Love don't leave
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Fitz goes on a solo mission to find Simmons but it doesn't go to plan and he can only hope Daisy traced his call and would be there to back him up. basically what i want to happen in the Season three premiere with lots of Fitzsimmons whump and stuff
1. Chapter 1

Fitz had been looking for his best friend for months now but there was still no sign of Simmons. He had gotten sick of everyone on the remaining team telling him it was time to let go; none of them had known Jemma like he had and he wasn't giving up. He had gone rouge, tracking down any sign of the biochemist, a month ago.

He had taken some training from Daisy and May beforehand, making them wary of his plans but none had suspected he, a slightly co-dependent engineer, would leave the shield base on his own to find Simmons. His latest lead had lead him to a secure science base that was controlled by a handful of hydra agents that had managed to take over when shield fell.

For whatever reason they had eluded anyone trying to take them out and maybe Fitz should have told the team but he knew they would want to assess everything and it would take too long. Fitz wasn't wasting anytime, he needed to get Simmons back and he was doing it now.

The engineers shield communicator went off again and he angrily accepted the call as he crouched behind a wall as he watched the guards at the entrance of the base. Daisy's worried voice rang through his ear and he was pleased to hear her voice again after so long but knew he had to keep the call short so they couldn't track him.

"Fitz?! Thank god, I thought you were dead! Where are you?"

Not wanting to attract the attention of the nearby guards the Scotsman kept his voice low loading his I.C.E.R as he talked.

"I caught a few leads on where Jemma might me and since you lot had given up on finding her I decided to see them out myself. I'm fine Daisy, I'm just checking out a hydra controlled science base. One of my sources said they were keeping something similar to the Kree monolith here and there are only a few guards. I can handle it."

"Hydra? Fitz you know how dangerous they are please just wait before you do anything, tell me what's happening so I can help you." Leo shook his head even though he knew she wouldn't see it.

"I need to do this now, before they move the Monolith or Simmons. She's been gone for months Daisy and I'm going to bring her home." He knew she could sense the finality in his words and he could hear shuffling on her end of the call, knowing she was trying to get an accurate location on the call trace.

"Fitz just wait for us to come, give us your location we'll be your back up please don't go in alone."

Leo could hear the desperation in her voice but he felt that same desperate need to keep Simmons save, to get her back home, just to see her again.

Daisy managed to scream out one last plea for him to wait before he ended the call.

Taking out the front guards were easy with the I.C.E.R.s and once they were out of the picture it only took a few minutes to disable the doors and other security measures. Once inside though he had to find a way to search each room, including the enormous warehouse of artifacts, without alerting any other guards or scientists in their labs, which he should probably check too. Logically the best place to look would be in the security room, it would give access to visuals of each room and give him an idea of how many other hydra agents were in base and how to avoid them. But that still meant he had to get there without being detected.

He suddenly wished he had the rest of the team with him. Agent May would know how to get in undetected or Coulson would create a distraction and of course Daisy could just shake the whole building down. The scientist had spent the last month alone and ignoring the teams worried calls. He hadn't had time to miss anyone but hearing Daisy's voice, someone who cared about him and who he cared for in return, had brought on a feeling of overwhelming loneliness. He had been missing Simmons for months on end ever since her disappearance but he had been working so hard towards his goal of getting her back that he had hardly been eating or sleeping and with his goal of saving his friend ever present in his mind he had never felt alone until now.

Leo shook the gloomy thoughts from his head and pushed forward through the base. As long as he kept moving and kept quiet he would be able to make it to the security room and take out anyone inside. He hoped.

Fitz had gotten better at hand to hand combat and was able to handle himself pretty well in that area. As for guns he had an immediate advantage in having designed and built most of the ones he used and so only needed teaching and practice in the art of actually shooting them. It had been harder than he thought and had taken him a while to get used to the sound and the recoil but could handle himself well now and was confident in his ability to take out multiple assailants if needed.

Keeping his I.C.E.R at the ready the scientist crept down the hall to open the first visible door and found it empty. It was only a small office but creeping inside Leo looked though the papers on the desk for anything that could be linked to Simmons and the Monolith. Noises from outside the door startled the engineer and he froze his movements as the voices came closer.

"She still won't tell us anything but she's from shield no doubt." The first voice from the hall was relaxed in tone so Fitz could assume they didn't know about the break-in.

"Then why are the hell are we letting her poke around that rock? If she's shield we should just be killing her." Fitz' heart beat wildly in his chest and his chest stilled as he forgot to breathe. They could be talking about _her._ After months of searching he could finally find her. Reminding himself to breathe the man moved closer to the door to hear more of what the assumed guards were talking about.

"Orders are to keep her alive and besides she can tell us more about that thing. It's not like she's getting out of here anyway." Hearing the guards footsteps move farther down the hall Leo waited till they were gone to crack open the door and creep down the hall where they had come from.

It was harder for him to concentrate now that he knew he could finally see Simmons again. Sirens started to blare and lights started flashing as the guards from before found their comrades that Fitz had taken out and the Scotsman moved quicker down the hall. People started to rush about but he ignored everyone as a big metal door came into view.

It looked like the entrance to a storage garage or lab and Fitz knew that's where they must be keeping the other monolith and where Simmons would most likely be.

The agent finally made it to the door but found it required a key card and was losing patience. It would take too long to break in and there were already hydra scientists in the hall.

Thinking only of his partner on the other side of the door Leo raised his gun to the closest lab coat and demanded his key card.

The enemy scientist shook her head and glared at him, determined. "The guards will be here any minute, you won't make it into that lab." Everything flared red as the alarm lights spun red lights through the hall and Fitz didn't flinch as he pulled the trigger, watching the woman's veins run blue before she dropped to the ground.

Leo swung the gun to the next lab coated hydra agent and pointed to the door.

"Unlock it. Now." Keeping his I.C.E.R trained on the man he watched as the door was unlocked.

Fitz could hear more guards coming from behind him up the hall but ignored everything, even his gun raised arm dropping to his side as the door opened because there, in the brightly lit lab surrounded by light and closely watched by hydra agents, was his favorite person in the whole world.

All sound was muted as she turned around and saw him and he called out her name because nothing else mattered right now except that she was alive and okay and right in front of him.

"Jemma."

Her face contorted from happiness to fear and she pointed to something behind him. There were hands on his arms then and a loud bang snapped him into reality, all sound returning in a rush. Spinning around and twisting the arm of the guard trying to restrain him Fitz took the man down with a well-placed punch but there were still more of the men approaching.

Fitz was able to take out two of the guards with his I.C.E.R before the remaining three and the two with Simmons sprung to action. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent knew he should have worn his tactical vest but it had been ruined in his last mission, it was full of bullets and therefore useless to him. Still, the regret of not having another one sprang to mind at the same moment gunshots pierced the air.

He could hear Jemma's scream and the wet thud of bullets hitting flesh before everything went momentarily white. He didn't realize he was on the ground until warm wetness started spreading over his stomach and back, creeping through the material. There was pressure on his stomach making the pain flare stronger and he heard more shouting but everything was muted once again.

His thoughts scrambled as he tried to figure out what was happening. Someone was yelling his name and he thought it was Simmons. Fitz opened his slow eyes and saw her, leaning over him with tears running down her face and red on her hands. It was hard to breathe but he managed to mumble her name. She was being pulled away by men in black uniforms but he didn't want her to go.

"Please let me save him! I love him, please I'm a doctor, let me do this!" She was begging them but they pulled her away anyway and her hands dripped red, smearing it on the black clothing as they pulled her away from him. Fitz reached a hand towards her and said her name again as she called his in return.

He was co close to her, he had been close enough to hold her in his arms again after so long and now they were taking her away from him. Pain was seeping through his body and he dragged in labored lungful's of air as he coughed. There was red everywhere now and he could taste it on his lips but still he watched her. As the light faded from his world and his breathing became nothing more than shallow gasps Fitz thought only of his Jemma. He barely caught glimpses of the men in black dropping to the floor before his eyes slipped closed and head thumped to the floor.

And then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma squeezed his hand again, eyes flicking up to the monitors before training once again on his face. Fitz. He was finally here, breathing on his own again but still unconscious and she bounced her knee nervously, anxious for him to wake up.

She hadn't seen him for months, after being sucked into the Kree monolith and being spat out of its sister stone in the lab of some very surprised Hydra agents. She had spent her time there trying to find some way back to him and the rest of the team. She had been lucky they hadn't killed her but the scientists there wanted to use her as their test subject for the mysterious stone, she was just lucky their curiosity for science won out over their hatred for S.H.I.E.L.D. She had been trying to tempt the stone into sucking her back up, hoping it would take her back home but the stone had remained motionless.

She had missed Fitz so much and it had been so cruel taking her away from him after they had finally bridged the gap between them. They had finally both said what they had kept inside and they had started something in time to be separated again. She thought the universe had been cruel enough but it seemed to have a deep hatred for the two scientist because after so long apart they were reunited only to have him shot in front of her.

The biochemist closed her eyes and tried to erase the sight of him lying on the ground slowly bleeding out. Jemma knew that those images would haunt her dreams for a while, they already had been. Seeing her best friend bleed out, eyes unfocused before finally slipping shut as he stopped breathing when all she could do was scream his name as the hydra agents dragged her away.

She shook her head of the memory. They were fine, the rest of the team had shown up and taken out all hydra agents on base and calling a med team in for Fitz.

The biochemist had shaken the hydra guards limp hands from her arms and crawled over to the one person in the world that mattered to her in that moment. Immediately doing everything she could to stop the bleeding and get him breathing again despite being almost blinded by tears as she sobbed over him. They had been so close to being reunited and he was taken from her again.

The med team had come and Jemma had to be held back by Skye, now called Daisy, to stop her from getting in the way of the medics. Her hands had shook, still covered in Fitz' blood for hours after they took her back to the Quinn jet. She hadn't even been able to answer anyone's questions until Daisy had wiped the blood from her hands and clothes and wrapped her in her arms.

"He'll be okay Jemma, everything's alright now. We'll be home soon."

That night she had begged Daisy not to leave her alone and the agent that was so much like a sister to her stayed with her, holding her hand all night as they sat outside the med bay waiting for news of their beloved engineer.

During their wait, to which the other team members joined, they exchanged stories of what happened in their time apart. Simmons learnt of Fitz leaving the base in search of her and she was both surprised and proud of her friend and how he hadn't given up on her. She in turn told them of everything that happened at the hydra science base but her words had scrambled together in her exhaustion. Jemma had kept her eyes glued to the door of the med bay till she could keep them open no longer and had felt strong arms pick her up and carry her to bed before sleep had finally claimed her.

Her dreams were dripping red and she saw Leo die over and over again, finally waking with a scream to see agent May sitting beside her bed.

She had missed the whole team so dearly and was so glad to see them again but she had really only started breathing properly again when she was allowed into Fitz' room.

She had been sitting beside his bed, firmly holding his limp hand for hours and now that she was with him she wasn't going to let anyone take him away from her. She just hadn't expected him to be the one to make her leave.

The biochemist was watching him closely, every breath, every beep of the monitor for any signs of him waking when he finally began to move. His fingers twitched first, then his eyes lashes flickered and bushed against his cheeks and Simmons could hardly breathe at the thought that she would finally see his eyes again and finally have him back.

His eyes opened, unfocused and heavy at first but as she called his name he began to see her.

Fitz was blinded as soon as his eyes opened but not by the lights above him but by the beauty of her. She was here, finally but….. she was swallowed by the stone. The monolith had taken his best friend and he had been leaving the base to track down a lead, he didn't remember anything else and for a moment he thought maybe he had saved her.

She was smiling down at him and she looked so happy but she couldn't possibly be here.

"Jemma?"

She was pushing back his hair form his forehead and brushing her hands along his cheeks as tears fell from her face.

"I'm here Fitz, I'm finally here."

Leo couldn't stop the tears that welled up because he wanted so badly for her to be real. Lifting a heavy hand to her face he weaved his fingers through her now short hair where it curled out from her face. But he couldn't keep pretending that she was here. Coulson was right, he had to move on.

Drawing his hand back he turned his face away from her.

"You're not here." Her hand left his face and he felt her step back.

"What? Fitz of course I'm-"

"You're not here, you're not her! Go away!" He would have felt bad for yelling at her but if she was just a figment if his imagination it didn't matter anyway. He had honestly thought he was past these hallucinations. He thought he had been better, that he had worked hard enough to heal. And he missed her, he really, honestly missed her every minute of every day but he couldn't have her like this and he couldn't pretend she was here and shut the world out.

He could hear her crying and begging him to look at her but he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt her hand grip his shoulder but shook it off, making his whole body hurt and his injuries known.

He heard her begin to cry louder, deep heaving sobs, before the door swung open and Daisy stepped through.

"Fitz you're awake! Jemma? What's wrong?" Leo scrunched his eyebrows at that.

It hut and took more energy than he had but the engineer rolled over onto his back and watched as Daisy took the hallucination Simmons in her arms.

"He doesn't think I'm real, he told me to leave I don't' know what-"

The biochemist dissolved into tears again and buried her face in her friend's neck. She realized she was reacting a little strongly but being separated from her best friend for months in such a traumatic way and then be reunited at last only for him to almost die and then have him ask her to leave just broke her heart. After everything he didn't even want her in the same room as him.

Daisy rubbed the woman's back but focused her attention to the man in the bed.

"She's here Fitz. I promise you she is really here. You found her, you got her back."

He had dared not hope till this moment but Daisy wouldn't lie to him, how could she? But she was telling him that whatever missing he went on had succeeded and he had gotten her, the only person in the world that he wanted, back. He began to cry in relief and amazement, chest heaving in big puffs of air.

"Jemma?"

She nodded and practically launched herself at him and while it hurt he couldn't bring himself to care. He had his arms around her, he could feel every breath expand her chest and hear every beat of her heart. She was home.


End file.
